Last Circle
by Prophet WolfStar
Summary: There's more to Bulma and that jewel she wears than she's ever let on. When Vegeta starts asking questions about it, he gets a bit more than he bargained for. So the Blood do still exist in the Universe... DBZ x Black Jewels Trilogy
1. Bulma's dilemma, Cassandra's plea

"Last Circle"

By: Prophet WolfStar

Disclaimer: If BJT were mine...wow...XD If DBZ were mine...YAY! But seeing as how the only character I own in this fanfic is Cassandra, Sharon(if I decide to include her any more than by mere mention of her name and purpose) and any others that I shall note as they come in. Don't sue meh?

A/N: Ok, so basically this is a crossover between the Black Jewels Trilogy and Dragon Ball Z. However, for those BJT fans out there, the original characters are NOT in this fanfic due to the fact that it is set long after Daemon and Lucivar's death. However, Saetan, Draca and Lorn WILL BE. Those who are Blood in this fanfic are descendants. Only a handful of the Blood remain, so don't flame me about that too badly, ok? I 3 you! I would also like to note that there will be several chapters in the future set in the POV of different characters, and I'll make sure I note them as they are posted!

**ALERT**: _If you are NOT 18_ or are _offended by scenes of sexual content_, please go no further. **_There are sex scenes in this fanfic_**, so please, if you're underage or just don't like them, please know that you've been warned. If you heart sex, well, there yu go! Love to all!** (Fan fiction . net version will have said scenes omitted) **

Rating also high to random bouts of harsh language. But what is a Saiyajin no Ouji and a certain Android #17 without dirty mouths? XD

Summary: A darker taint, a new war. Cassandra could end it all, but the rising tension between her Consort and Vegeta begins to darken her heart, sending her spiraling down a much darker path than she would ever walk down. Will she save the planet or be the instrument of its destruction?

* * *

Chapter 1 (forgive for the shortness as a lemon was deleted from this chapter to make it fan fiction . net safe!) 

"One of these days..." Bulma promised herself as her parents finally left for the month with Trunks on a very long cruise and that familiar booming voice echoed through the halls of her home, feeding an already irritating headache, causing her to clutch the bottle of aspirin with a vengeance and curse the Saiyajin no Ouji's very existence.

"Woman!"

She glanced at the plate of food she'd made for herself and the huge bowl of macaroni she'd made for him and fought the urge to dump a ton of rat poison into it. "I have a name," She hissed, unwilling to raise her voice and give her migraine a reason to seek retaliation for such an action.

"Where's my meal!"

"If it was up your ass..." She began, catching herself when she felt his thunderous footsteps announcing his entrance into the kitchen. Her hand reached up to her chest and her pale, slender fingers curled around the gray jewel hanging there, wanting desperately to tap into its reservoir of power. Of course, that would start the slew of questions from her Ouji and she really didn't have the energy to explain everything to him. Everything was just so complicated, so detailed, that her abnormally genius mind would overload his in a heartbeat. What had Cassandra called it? _"Are you kidding me, sugar? Male thinking may be logical whereas ours is illogical, but when it all comes down to it, it's actually the illogical that is really logical. Period."_

"Well?"

"It's on the table, Vegeta," She popped the cap on the bottle of aspirin and downed two large pills with one swallow of water. She was getting sick, she could already feel it. But did that matter in this house anymore? No, of course not, because no matter what she'd have to be busting her ass for the arrogant jerk behind her just so he could train and drive everyone nuts. But what was his point anymore? It had been years since the defeat of Cell and Goku's death, so why did he continue? It seemed that her Saiyajin no Ouji was still training to become the best. It was something that would never change about him, and she really didn't want it to, but sometimes, just sometimes, couldn't he just stop and spend a few days with her, in her company, rather than training for a danger that hadn't yet even been revealed? Of course, the whole point of her parents taking her son and getting on a cruise for a one month long period was done strictly to ease the tension in the house as of late. That Vegeta would comply and actually show some of that side of himself that only she ever saw was starting to become more and more doubtful.

And he seemed to be more on edge than usual lately. But there was no reason, so what the hell was his problem?

Then again, in the last few months, Bulma had felt a strange kind of stirring in her, a stirring she hadn't felt in...well...not in a very long time. And she sincerely hoped beyond hope that it meant that she was going to get a visit from a friend she hadn't seen in nearly a year. It would explain Vegeta's edginess because whenever Cassandra came around to visit, the tension between them was just so...well, intense. She approved of him but was always scolding his way of showing his 'love' for her, if that's what the emotion he showed to her and her alone could be described as. Cassandra's boyfriend, as Bulma had recently learned from Juuhachigou, was no different from Vegeta, save for the lack of power. She had a hunch that she knew one more person who could be exactly like Vegeta with a lot of power, just not as much as his, and sincerely hoped that she was wrong. Vegeta had started to form a frail bond with Cassandra the last time she'd come around and Bulma had really wanted a friendship to blossom between them. If her Queen didn't approve or get along with her chosen Consort, then what the hell was she going to do?

Disliking that her thoughts had slipped into the complicated and frustrating world of Blood Protocol, Bulma finally turned towards the table and found herself staring into a well toned and sculpted chest.

"Yes?"

"Explain,"

"Explain what?" She moved to the side to get around him but he threw his arms out to either side of her, gripping the counter-top, trapping her in place. "Really, Vegeta, can't you lay off with the theatrics? I've got a headache from HFIL itself and all I want to do is tuck myself into lunch and get to work." Why was he struggling to keep his hands at the counter? She risked a glance up at him and didn't really like what she saw, but she couldn't read him and she wasn't sure what was wrong with him in the first place, and it worried her deeply. What was wrong with him?

"I don't care, onna!"

"Then why do you have me pinned?" The hopefulness she felt betrayed her and she cursed inwardly. She hated the outward show of the fact that she needed him, wanted him, missed him, when he could easily hide it all from her.

"I said explain,"

"Tell me what you want me to explain!" Bulma snarled in frustration, pushing vainly at his chest to get him off her but he didn't even budge the smallest of increments.

"Our son,"

"What about him?" Bulma looked up at him, her curiosity at the fact that their son ended up being the topic of discussion overcoming her.

"I sparred with him today, onna, and there's something about him that isn't right,"

"Aww, did he kick your ass?" She attempted to duck under his arm to get away, but expecting not to make it very far, just glared at him expectantly when he shot his arm down to block her escape.

"His power is different than mine,"

"Of course it is, baka, he's not full Saiyajin!"

"No, he's not, but his Saiyajin power is the same as mine, but there's something else to it and I know it has something to do with this," He lifted his left arm and hooked the chain of her gray jewel around his index finger and lifted it to her chin. "I know there is power in this jewel, Bulma, I can feel it. I've felt it since I first saw you on Namek eleven years ago, and I've had enough of ignoring it. You will explain its power to me! You will explain why it has effected our son."

"Can't it wait, Vegeta? I don't feel well right now and trying to explain Blood culture to you would overload my brain and probably make your damn head explode. But you know, maybe it would force the stick that's in your ass to come out! Kami knows the world would be at ease after that."

He growled at her and lowered his arm, continuing to trap her between himself and the counter, but something flickered in the back of his eyes that signified that he was willing to yield the battle under a certain condition. She groaned and rested her head against his chest, feeling the muscles there flex and tense up as she did so. His Warlord Prince instincts were kicking into overtime, whether he knew that or not, so she was exasperated as she growled, "You're going to start fussing, aren't you?"

"It annoys you, so yes,"

"Prick,"

"Thank you,"

"Fine, you can fuss all you want, so long as we can eat and I can lie down while you bitch and moan,"

"Agreed,"

* * *

Stress had been clouding her usually acute judgment for the last couple of days, but Cassandra could clearly tell that something was off, something in the abyss that teased her mind into awareness, even though all she wanted to do was shut herself off and snuggle into the bed to sleep for a few hours. Whatever it was was sending ripples of emotion through the webs of power that made up the abyss, keeping her up at night in worry about something she really couldn't rally her mind up to figuring out. There was something wrong, she knew that much, but she didn't know what. 

But at least she knew the source; Bulma.

Mother night, how long had it been since her last visit? Almost a year now...

"It's been too long," Cassandra breathed into the darkness of her bedroom as she knelt onto the mattress and pulled the blankets back to tuck herself into their warmth. However, their current captive cut the movement short and caught her attention with his own murmuring of, "Yes, it has,"

"You don't even know what I'm talking about," Cassandra snarled as a set of piercing cerulean eyes pinned her to stillness. He was the only one who could look at her like that and not entice disgust from her. She liked being pinned by those beautiful eyes of his, even if they were artificial. "But I have a feeling I know what _you're_ talking about..." Her voice was steady and sarcastic, but her body betrayed her and instead of attempting to do something that would so obviously prove his own instincts and acute senses correct, Cassandra remained still.

She was too tired for a tussle with him, even if her mind would deny her sleep for at least two more hours. Of course, the thought was tempting...

_Need a distraction, damnit! A distraction!_ Cassandra shifted her naturally gold eyes away from those of her lovers and finally came to rest on the folds of the comforter beneath her. It was enough distraction to allow her mind to wander, and her hands rose absently to adjust the uncomfortable bra she'd been wearing; scratchy metal wires pricking at her tender flesh and irritating her.

"You know...if that bothers you then you should take it off," Her lover purred sexily, making her shiver.

"Now look here, little boy, it's not going to work tonight. I'm too tired,"

"Now, now, Cassy. We've been over this already. I thought I showed you the other night that I'm in no way a little boy. Nor is there anything little about my anatomy."

"Feh," She waved her hand in his face. "So a few cybernetic enhancements help you out a bit in life, so what? It's nothing to get all proud about. Besides, I _have_ seen better."

"Have you?" Wounded, but not fooled, her lover leaned forward and cupped one side of her face in his left hand, his soft, totally kissable lips grazing the soft flesh at her neck. "Your body betrays you, dearest. Give in, it's pointless to fight it,"

"Kuso..." She grumbled. "Don't make me slap the arrogance out of you, boyo."

"You'd hurt your hand if you tried, dearest," He leaned back and studied her intensely. "Stop being so stubborn, Cass. You need this just as much as you need water to survive. Don't deny indulging a little bit. I feel the stress in your muscles, I feel the hunger in you. Don't fight me when it could end up hurting you,"

She melted at the blatant(not to mention rare) show of concern and heaved a heavy sigh as she crawled forward and into his arms, allowing his warmth to envelope her. "Now look what you've gone and done..." She murmured playfully. "Went and got my knees all weak again..."

"Is my voice that much of a turn on to you, dearest?"

"I always react like this when you get that sexy little purr in your voice, so stop acting so damned clueless, Juunanagou," She snuggled against his chest, feeling him swell with pride at the fact that he'd won her over...again. "You're warm..." Her resistance to his touches, his voice, his genuine concern of her never failed to elude her and she sank pleasantly against his body, breathing deeply his wonderful scent. Now, after two years of sharing his bed and his home, she wasn't really quite sure how she'd ever been able to resist him, and the six month period in which he had spent wooing her was nothing but a blur to her now. But she remembered very distinctly how similar he was to the Ouji her "sister" had married. Of course, the charm he'd exuded while wooing her into trusting him stood out the most. Dangerous Cyborg killer or no, Juunanagou was still part human, and even if he did curse Gero rather thickly for burdening him with human emotions, that part of him had become an even bigger part of his life after she'd finally conceded to him and let him take her out.

They'd been inseparable since.

"Of course I'm warm! I'm holding your sexy little self, aren't I?"

She chuckled lightly, snuggling further into him, purring quietly as his nimble fingers stroked the side of her face, soon abandoning that small gesture to entangle themselves in her short burgundy locks to bring her face up and forward, his lips locking gently to hers. The kiss was gentle and in no way demanding. Her cyborg lover was always content to explore a little before his control slipped and his patience could no longer be tested, but it was almost like a ritual now, and he lovingly explored the warmth of her mouth with his tongue. She complied just as gently and as their tongues dueled, the kiss became more intense and soon those soft lips of his were sandwiched to hers, sending those irresistible sensations of pleasure mingling on the verge of desperation through her body.

He was right, it had been too long since she'd last had him and she wasn't about to fight him on this. If she didn't have this, if her _body_ didn't have _him_, she'd go insane. His arms encircled her waist and lifted her enough that he could situate himself onto his knees and gently crawl over her until she lay flat on her back in the blankets, her head aimed at the footboard of the bed as he trailed his feather-light kisses down her neck.. He ignored the silky nightdress completely and planted kisses along her body through the fabric. It never ceased to drive him over the edge, and with that ever sustained vigor he'd possessed since being recreated as an android, he returned his lips to her mouth and nestled himself into the curves of her body, closing his azure eyes as her legs came around his waist and forced his body onto hers a little more forcefully than before.

He needed her. Desperately.

"Cassy..." He kissed her, pulling the straps of her nightdress down to expose the rosy flesh beneath, his hands caressing, massaging, teasing. She moaned with the contact, arching her back up to him, almost crying out as he teasingly ground his hips against hers.

"J-juu...Hell's fire! Don't tease me...not tonight!" She groaned after she said it, her eyes wrenching closed as his teeth found her earlobe.

"You want me, dearest?"

"I'm not going to do you the honor of begging,"

"I'm not asking you to, dearest," He chuckled as he grasped her hands and lead them down his own sides to the waistband of his boxers. "I will not deny you your needs, Cassy. I'm not that cruel. Not to you,"

"Juu...I..."

"Shh," he whispered as he kissed down her neck and along her jawline, his tongue darting out to taste her lips. Feeling the lack of energy in her, he pulled back, sitting up to remove the boxers himself, grinning sweetly down at her. "Have you really seen better than this?"

There were always those rare times when they gave themselves to each other so easily that it didn't take long before they were spent, but the few minutes of pleasure paled in comparison to the pleasure they shared as they curled up together to sleep.

It was yet another of life's simple pleasures that he'd come to enjoy indulging in since Cassandra had come into his life. Simply put, it was a time that they openly shared with each other to rejoice in what they had found in one another. Sure, he'd been a bit edgy about it at first because he hadn't been quite sure as to just what exactly he was getting himself into, but after Cassandra had told him everything about what she was, he had understood why he'd been so drawn to her in the first place. Her power was confusing, even to his intelligent mind, but none of it mattered because the natural need he felt to protect her outweighed everything else about his life. She was everything to him and so she would remain that way. No harm would come to her, not if he could help it anyway, and he didn't care how much she bitched about his fussing, he wasn't going to just let her slip away from him. He was arrogant and prideful, yes, but he wasn't stupid. Besides, when she wasn't sure about herself, when something was bothering her, his show of affection towards her had never failed to sooth her, bringing them closer to one another than they'd ever been before.

And so it continued until both of their bodies gave out and they settled, exhausted, under the blankets. Juunanagou slid his arms around her still shivering form and pulled her to him so that she rested completely against him. Cassandra forced herself to breathe deeply for a moment as she snuggled, finding her usual comfy position against his side. It was amazing just how perfectly they fit together.

It was a while before they regained enough baring to speak, and even when they did regain that bit of composure, neither spoke for a few minutes.

"You know...my two weeks paid vacation starts tomorrow night," Cassandra murmured, her fingers curling in the soft silk of his ebony hair. "Chi Chi really wants me to come to the barbecue this weekend, Juu. It's been so long since I've seen her or anyone else for that matter. I know you don't really want to but..."

"Cassy, look, I already told you why I can't go," He felt her shoulders sag and she growled quietly, rolling onto her side so that her back was on him. He groaned, rubbing his face in irritation. "Don't be like this,"

"Just go to bed, Juunanagou,"

"Ugh! Why do you have to be so difficult about this?"

That got her going. "I'm being difficult! Kami, pardon me for wanting my boyfriend to hang out with me every now and then!"

"Cassandra,"

"What? You knew when you started this, Juunanagou! You knew who I was tied with. You knew my best friend was married to Vegeta. You knew my sister was married to Goku, and you knew that I was closely bonded to all of them and still you agreed to this! What's the problem?"

"Gee, it wouldn't have anything to do with me trying to destroy their planet, now, would it?"

"Oh, please! They've done more damage to the place trying to save it than you have trying to destroy it!"

"Yes, and that totally smooths things over. Thank you!"

"Oh, screw you then!" Cassandra growled and threw the blankets back from her, snatching up her nightdress and pulling it over her head. "You can be such a fucking ass at times, you realize that, don't you?"

"Why do you keep starting this argument, Cassy? Who's approval do you want? None of them are ever going to approve of me! Especially not Vegeta,"

"Vegeta? I don't give a shit what that arrogant prick thinks about my relationship with you! It's Bulma's approval I want! It's Chi Chi's! It's your sister's! I want to know from their lips that my relationship with you isn't going to tear us all apart!" Cassandra's hands trembled and she smoothed the wrinkles out of her nightdress to hide the shaking. "Look, Juu, the Darkness knows that being with you is enough for me, but it may not be enough for everyone else. You're a Warlord Prince. You're Blood. I have to know that being with you isn't going to end up being the worst mistake I ever made."

"How can you even say that?" He rose from the bed and joined her, still stark naked and uncaring about it. "Cassy, you're the only one I've ever shown any inkling of emotion to. You're the only person I will ever devote myself to. No one else. You accepted me without a second thought that day when you came storming into your restaurant demanding to know where the hell all your employees were and why the hell I had been ignored,"

The memory sparked a glint of light in her gold eyes and he decided to use it to his advantage. "You didn't care what they thought the night you finally gave in to me. You didn't care tonight, either, until just now. What's wrong, Cassy?"

"Juu, look..." She paused, sighing heavily. Of everything she'd ever done, this had to be the most redundant. "I love you, and I know you love me as well, and that _is_ enough for me, but you have to understand that not being around me when I might possibly need you is only going to piss off the people that I actually want approval from. Bulma, Chi Chi and your sister are all very powerful Witches, and Bulma's a young queen with one hell of a temper, and her damned husband has that arrogant Warlord Prince stick shoved so far up his ass that he probably puts poor great uncle Lucivar to shame," She paused again to draw breath and leaned into him. "Please come with me, Juunanagou. You don't even have to say anything to anyone. You don't have to do anything but be there. For me? Please?"

His arms came around her waist and pulled her closer to his warmth as he thought this over. "If I do this, Cassy, will you promise me something?"

"Anything,"

"Then promise me that if Vegeta comes after me that you'll get yourself out of there because I am not going down without a fight."

"Love, if Vegeta comes after you then he's going to be a pair of balls short of a male,"

"Well, then," He flashed her that classic boyish grin that always made her smile and tugged her back towards the bed. "I'll go with you,"

"Thank you,"

"Are we done arguing now?"

"Yeah,"

* * *


	2. 150 years

Chapter 2

* * *

He was avoiding her again, and she no longer cared to ask him to join her at the barbecue that Chi Chi had informed her about a few days ago. If he wanted to be a snarly prick, well, then, that was his problem. Bulma had missed out on too much fun because of that stubborn man she called a husband and she damn well wasn't going to miss seeing everyone again. Besides, Chi Chi said that Cassandra was coming!

So, the morning of the barbecue, Bulma dressed for the occasion in a pair of stretch hip hugger jeans and red "choppers" t-shirt, her hair pulled back in a tight, high pony tail. The most she saw of her Ouji before she headed out to her sky car was his back as he ducked into an alternate hallway to, as usual lately, avoid her. The night when he'd pinned her in the kitchen nearly two weeks ago had been the most she'd seen of him in almost three weeks now.

"Fine, Vegeta. You want to ignore me? Then you go right on ahead! I'm going to have one hell of a time tonight and if you lose me to someone else who cares about me, then that's your fault!" Hearing the words coming from her own mouth made her flinch because they held no meaning to her, not that it mattered. All she cared about was being surrounded by her friends and partying like she hadn't in a long time.

* * *

"Well," A smile sparked on Juunanagou's face and he became completely relaxed in the adjacent seat, folding his arms behind his head. "What a development. Bulma's here but Vegeta isn't,"

Cassandra glanced over at him from behind the wheel as she pulled up beside Bulma's air car and felt her stomach flutter. "I wonder why he didn't come...?" Shrugging it off as the Ouji just being an arrogant ass as usual, she cut the ignition and left the sky car, smiling as Juu came up behind her and nuzzled into her neck. "I guess I won't have to make myself as scarce as I had thought,"

"See? Now aren't you glad you came?" They made their way around the Son house to the backyard where the barbecue was already well under way, music playing in the background. They went unnoticed for the first three minutes, until a flurry of blond hair caught their attention and an excited exclamation of, "UNCLE JUUNANAGOU!" splintered through the air. Surprised, Juu's head snapped up just in time to see Maron's small child frame leaping towards him. The others had fallen silent at the sight of him, Yamcha and Krillan tensing, Tien and Choatzu just watching him warily.

"So you were able to talk him into it after all?" Juuhachi grinned as she watched her daughter successfully tackle her android uncle into the grass.

"With a little persuasion," Cassandra smiled as she embraced her friend, grinning wickedly at Chi Chi as her sister approached. It was Bulma, however, with whom she held the longest. "How are you?"

"I'm ok,"

Cassandra's golden eyes sharpened but Bulma shook her head. "Not right now. We'll talk about it later tonight,"

Nodding, Cassandra turned just in time to catch her youngest nephew as he jumped up into her arms, using a little bit of craft to reinsure her balance. "Goten! You've gotten so strong! Look at you!" Grinning, she hugged him and let him leap out of her arms so that she could embrace Gohan. "How you holding up there, my darling book worm?"

"Great! Oh, Aunt Cassy, I'd like you to meet Videl Satan,"

"Oh!" Cassandra smiled softly at the young woman. "Finally, a woman worthy of my nephew." Winking, Cassandra moved to pry Maron off of her lover so that she could shower some love on the wriggling little girl. "Oh Maron..."

Giggling as she was lifted away from her uncle, Maron twisted to avoid the tickle attack that was being launched on her and cried mercy to the air. Satisfied, Cassandra stopped her assault, earning herself a sweet little kiss on the cheek.

"It's been so long since we've all gotten together like this!" Chi Chi said, smiling happily. "I just wish Goku were here for this,"

"Yeah," Cassandra smiled innocently as she reached down to aid her seething lover from the ground. "See? Fun,"

"Feh! My idea of fun and yours differ by great lengths, yu know," He rose, still aware of the looks he was getting. "Yes. This is going to be extremely fun indeed."

"Uncle Juunana-san!" Maron tugged on his arms and he growled as he looked down at her.

"What do yu want, kid?"

"Are you married to Cassandra now? Huh? Are you?"

"Oh sweet Dende...give me a break. No, kid, I'm not."

"Oh but why not?"

Cassandra laughed as she swiped her up into her arms. "Because uncle Juju-san is afraid of commitment, darling."

"He is?"

"I am not!"

"Yes, he sure is, but don't you worry that little blond head of yours, darling! I'll change his mind soon enough!" Winking, she threw Juu a glance over her shoulder and joined the others at the large picnic table where the food awaited them.

"I am not afraid of commitment," He grumbled, pouting, as he took a seat next to her. "What are you lookin' at, baldy?"

Krillan's eyes doubled in size and he waved his stubby arms frantically before him. "N-no one of course!"

"Good,"

"Aren't we short a head?" Cassandra paused, looking around. "Or two? Where's Vegeta and Trunks, Bulma?"

"Trunks is with his grandparents on a cruise. As for Vegeta? Probably sulking in the gravity room training. I wouldn't really know. Haven't seen much of him in the last several weeks. Jackass is avoiding me. Avoiding _me_! _His wife_!"

"Avoiding you? What the hell for?" Cassandra's interest was peaked at this finding, wondering if this was the reason she'd felt that ripple of emotion in the abyss in the last few weeks.

"How should I know? Every time I come into a room he happens to be in, he high tails it out of there and when I'm in the kitchen when he decides that he's hungry, he changes his mind and comes back later. He hasn't come to bed in forever, and lord knows I never see him while I'm in the lab. I don't know what's gotten into him!"

Yamcha opened his mouth to voice a smartassed opinion of the situation but Cassandra glared at him, daring him to say anything. His jaw shut with a snap and he quickly looked away.

"Chi Chi," Cassandra looked across the table to her sister and smiled faintly. "How long did Goku avoid you before the night that Goten was conceived?"

She watched her sister blush a deep crimson before she finally caught the drift. Her eyes swiveled towards Bulma and she quickly understood. "Oh, dear us! Four weeks. Bulma, how long has Vegeta avoided you now?"

"Three weeks, why? What do you know that I don't?"

"Do you really think so, Cassandra?"

"Of course I do. Vegeta's a Warlord Prince. I have no doubt in my mind that that's why he's avoiding her. Besides, he knows better! His balls are on the line if he hurts her and he knows that." She glowered over in Yamcha's direction. "Isn't that right, Yamcha?"

Paling at her words, Yamcha quickly looked away, earning a small chuckle from Juunanagou at the sight. "Your threats seem to work, dearest,"

"Of course they do,"

"Tell me!" Bulma growled, her cerulean eyes wide with curiosity and hope since her friends seemed so positive about this situation. "Cassy, please!"

"Hon, Vegeta's avoiding you because he's afraid of hurting you,"

"Hurting me?"

"Yeah," Cassandra smiled sweetly. "Hon, he's in rut,"

"What? Are you sure? He can't...Oh...Oh!" Bulma took a deep breath to steady herself. "But wouldn't I have noticed that?"

"Not if he's been avoiding you. Hon, you can't let him do that anymore...A Warlord Prince is very volatile when in rut, and because Vegeta's volatile when he isn't in rut...well you can see his hesitance to approach you. Bulma, he's Saiyajin like Goku, though. It's going to get much much worse as time progresses, and the longer he resists release, the worse off he's going to end up being. He won't be able to relieve it in training his body to exhaustion, it doesn't work that way with Saiyajin's. There's something about their genetics that doesn't allow for it. Goku probably would have snapped if he hadn't finally approached Chi Chi."

"What am I supposed to do? I've never experienced a Warlord Prince in rut before...I mean...well...Have you?"

"Yes, lucky me, but we're not discussing that at the moment," Cassandra waved it off, much to the unnoticed relief of the Warlord Prince sitting next to her. "Look, Vegeta needs you, Bulma,"

"Yeah..."

"So after this barbecue, when you get home, you put on something really-" she looked around to make sure that the children were preoccupied, and then continued, "-sexy and corner the baka. I don't care how you do it, but you can't just let this keep going on,"

"Yeah, cornering him is going to be just so easy,"

"Hit him when he's down honey. He's guaranteed to be in that gravity room, no? Kitchen? Use your instincts, use your craft, you'll get him,"

Nodding, Bulma forced a smile and sat up a little straighter. "Ok, now, since that's out of the way and I feel a hell of a lot better, how the hell did you end up with him?"

Juunanagou bristled at the personal attack and scowled up at the sky, earning himself a soft nudge in the shin from Cassandra. Curious, he looked down at her out of the corner of his eyes and wondered why she looked so pleased with herself.

Cassandra chuckled slightly. "Well, do you remember two years ago when you and I went on that cruise then came back and I stayed with you for two weeks? Well, the morning I left I had decided to check on my total sales at my restaurant while gone and found that two days after you and I left on the cruise my sales went from 1300 a morning to zero for that entire month. So I called Sharon and we met at the restaurant at about 7 that same morning. Bulma, the place was completely empty except for Juu-sama here. None of my cooks, servers, managers, no one was out there. Nothing was done, nothing was ready. I was so pissed and knew they were cowering in the back so I just went to the intercom and voiced my feelings on the matter rather thoroughly. Needless to say, after I brewed a fresh batch of coffee and gave him some, things went a little smoother. Sharon helped get everyone back on task and I turned that morning from a 0 breakfast to an 800 breakfast. It continued to climb over the next several days. People seemed to feel safer with Juu occupied. Apparently seeing me eating breakfast and having coffee with him every morning that week really picked business back up again,"

"Good Dende...How many did you end up firing?"

"Eh, six all together. Bakas still didn't want to work," Cassandra shrugged, rolling her shoulders. "Either way, that's how I met him,"

"And the circumstances of the coupling?" Chi Chi chimed in, giving Juunanagou an assessing look.

"Well, it took a good six months, but he finally got me to give in. A good thing, too, considering,"

Bulma seemed to know where this was going and stopped her, shaking her head faintly. "We'll discuss it after we eat when the boyos are all occupied with other things,"

Relieved, Cassandra nodded at her friend, leaning on her boyfriend to hide the chill that had come over her in the memory that had just resurfaced. The night Juunanagou had taken her virginity hadn't been a pretty one, at least, not in the beginning anyway, but still...it was a hard memory to face. He noticed it immediately and slipped an arm protectively around her waist, pulling her taught against him. Cass smiled sweetly up at him and grinned over at Krillan. "Looks like I've acquired more relatives, no?"

"As if we weren't all already related in some way," Yamcha muttered, still disliking having the Android present among them. Juuhachi he didn't mind. He trusted Juuhachi. But Juunanagou...well, he was more unpredictable and Yamcha didn't trust him not one bit. Cassandra could hold her own against the android, yes, but that didn't ease his anxiety any. He didn't want this android anywhere near his best friend's home. What would Goku think if he were here?

Sensing the tension and deciding to ease it a little, Chi Chi turned to them with a broad smile. "You know, training or no, I bet Goku's still ten times more powerful than Vegeta even though he's in Other World right now,"

"Yeah, just don't tell Vegeta that," Bulma giggled, grinning. "Goku's training with the Kai's so I really have no doubt about it,"

A silence fell about the table until Chi Chi sighed heavily in disdain. "Do you think he sees them? Do you think he talks to them?"

"Who?" Bulma asked. Cassy looked up and sighed sadly, reaching out and grasping her sister's hands in sympathy. "It's tomorrow, isn't it? Tomorrow marks one hundred years,"

"Yeah," Cassy confirmed, her eyes dampening as the tears formed. "I can't believe that it's really been that long,"

"You're older than all of us, Cassy. After a while time just flies by and you forget some things, but you never forget the people that really matter to you," Juuhachi smiled at her from across the table. "We all loved them even if some us never met them face to face."

"I just...How could I have forgotten about tomorrow?"

"Truthfully? We've all been distracted, sweetheart," Chi Chi reassured. "But at least now we know why dad isn't here,"

"I hadn't even noticed...I haven't seen him in so long. Oh, Chi, I'm a horrible daughter,"

"Oh, oh! Sweetie!" Chi Chi grasped her hands from across the table and smiled at her. "You're the best sister I could have asked for and you know dad loves you like no other. You were his first daughter and he doesn't think you horrible. You have your own life now, you have for...what? Almost one hundred fifty years now?"

Shocked, Juunanagou stared at her, his lips parted in surprise. 150!

"I just...I miss everyone so much, especially..." She paused, shaking her head. "I guess I miss grandpa and grandma the most...They were always so...alive. They loved each other so much, so deeply, they just passed it down on to their family."

"And you'll continue the SaDiablo line for us just like I have,"

"You know, I really think Goku is with them, laughing at us right now,"

"Why laughing?"

"Because we keep making more food then we need because we forget that he's gone,"

"I hope he sees this! Maybe he'll come to his senses and come back to us!" Chi Chi snarled, glaring up at the sky. "You hear that, Goku! Stop sharing stories with uncle Lucivar and get back down here!"

Cassandra laughed, resting her head on her arms, unaware that Juunanagou had moved away from the table and had walked down towards the stream a little ways away from the group. She was 150 years old? How was that possible?

Bulma noticed his absence first, one finely shaped aquamarine brow raising in curiosity. "You didn't tell him, did you?"

"What?" Cassandra looked up at her and gasped, stiffening. "Oh no..."

Juuhachi groaned and shook her head, glaring at her brother's turned back. "I swear, if he decides to be a stubborn ass I'll shove my foot so far down his throat that he shits my shoelaces," She rose to go and confront him but Cassandra stopped her. "Let him dwell on it for a moment. I've learned to let things take their own course with him. When he's ready to talk about this, he'll call for me,"

"He looks a little grumpy,"

Cassandra smiled gently at Bulma. "He'll be fine,"

"Let's eat!" Yamcha sang out a second later. "Come on, you guys! I'm starvin'!"

Halfway through the meal, when everyone was deep in conversation and Cassandra found it a wonderful time to detach herself, she rose, slipped away from the table, and joined Juunanagou by the water.

"One hundred and fifty years old, Cassy?"

"It comes with being of the long lived races," Cassandra shrugged as she leaned back against the nearest tree, her gold eyes roaming over the stream before her. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I guess I figured it would all be explained when we crossed those particular bridges. Actually, to tell you the truth, I really hadn't even thought about it."

He glanced over at her over his shoulder and studied her intensely. "What happens tomorrow that had you all upset?"

"Oh," She sighed, shrugging. "It's the hundred year anniversary of the death of Witch."

He raised a brow in her direction and Cassandra found herself smiling faintly. "Witch, the Living Myth, Dreams Made Flesh. The most powerful being in all of the realms. She was my grandmother. When she died, my grandfather went with her. Daemon lived for Jaenelle and only Jaenelle and when she returned to the Darkness, he chose to go with her. His family was protected and well taken care of, so it wasn't a burden. Soon after that, I came of age, and took hold of the family assets and land. Of course, when Chi Chi married Goku, I gave it all to her. I didn't really want it. As a matter of fact, about a mile up that way you'll find the ruins of the old SaDiablo Hall."

"So your last name isn't really Matthews?"

"Well, legally it is. After everything that happened, I changed it, made Matthews my official public last name. However, I am still and always will be Cassandra Rose SaDiablo. Daughter of Ox King and Leora SaDiablo."

"So..." Juunanagou turned to face her, not really entirely sure as to what he should say to her. "That's a lot to take in, I suppose," He smiled, walking up to her to take her hand in his own. "But I can understand very well why you haven't said anything prior to this. There's so few of us left that...well, if word got out,"

"Exactly,"

He smiled again, taking her arm and leading her back towards the others. "I just wanted to make sure before we continued. You understand me, Cass, and you're the only one that has ever openly accepted what I am and everything about me since day one, no questions asked. I won't be giving you up that easily,"

"Oh good," Cassandra flashed him a brilliant smile as they approached the table, but it faltered when Chi Chi, Bulma, and Juuhachi all rose and came around to her. "Time for that discussion?"

"Yes,"

"Yay," Cassy murmured and followed them inside, pulling Juunanagou along with her. She didn't want to have to recite the memory of the worst night of her life. At least...not alone.

* * *

End chapter. Yeah, I know, it's still a bit confusing, but I really didn't want to start by explaining everything about the Blood and their power, that actually comes in a few more chapters where Cassandra is confronted by Vegeta, blah blah blah. XD It's not too terribly complicated, I promise! 


	3. The Keep's Librarian

A/N: I'd just like to mention that anything writting in _**bold italics **_are conversations held between minds. The conversations are mostly kept private as they are made from one Blood Mind to another. Spear to distaff is something you'll probably start reading in this fanfic, and it's basically the power of the person starting the conversation to another person of a lower jewel rank. I don't want you all to be confused, because the Kindred can only speak in this way because...well...they're kindred, not man. XD Anyway, this chapter's been a long time coming, so enjoy!

Chapter 3

"Ok," Chi double checked all the shields around the room and settled herself onto the couch. "Let's hear it. I want to now what happened that night and why it's such a terrible memory,"

Bulma and Juuhachi sat down on either side of Chi and pinned their eyes on her form. Fidgeting uncomfortably, Cassandra sank into the couch opposite and sighed heavily. "I suppose I'll start from the beginning,"

With a confirming nod from the other three women and the reassuring squeeze to the shoulder she received from her lover, Cassandra began. "The night in question was not a very pleasant one. I was supposed to meet Juu at his cabin at nine that night but I ended up having to close up the restaurant. It didn't really have much baring on the time because I was done at about 8:30 and still had plenty of time to go home and change my clothes before I headed over to Juu's. Unfortunately, I suppose I got a bit brash about my craft and didn't think about any kind of shields or anything. I was halfway to my car when it happened.

Five very nasty, very horny men grabbed me and hauled me behind the dumpster. I panicked because I wasn't really sure of what was going on until I got slammed against the wall." Cassandra shuddered and paused to regain her composure as the horrid images reformed before her eyes. "If it weren't for my obsession about being on time to everything, I'd probably be broken and lost somewhere in the Twisted Kingdom right now. Juu knew that something was wrong when I didn't show up by nine so he decided to come looking for me. Well...thankfully, when he came around the corner and broke up the incident he stopped any permanent damage from being inflicted. Had he been but a minute late, it wouldn't have mattered if I had lived through the situation or not."

"There's more?" Chi Chi prodded when Cassandra paused, chewing on her lower lip.

"Just before Juu got there I got a bit of a surprise...in the new liquid form of Safframate,"

"What!" Bulma shrieked, leaping forward from the couch to pace. "Liquid form?"

"Needless to say they gave me too damn much," Sighing, Cassandra rubbed her face. "There was no choice in the matter. Juunanagou took me to the cabin and got me through my virgin night with no incident. But I was so disoriented the first hour that I don't know how he kept me from shattering my own chalice. After a while, when the drug started to give way, it got better. It wasn't as bad and I started to get my bearings straight again. But there was so much of the drug left over that...well..."

Knowing that being blunt and detailed was the only way this was going to get done, Juunanagou cut in to continue, to save Cassandra from the verbal humiliation her own retelling of the story was bound to inflict upon her. "Every time she climaxed the drug would subside, would dissipate but then it would just build back up again. It took a while to get the drug out of her system completely, and by the time it was over, we were too exhausted to move. We fell asleep and didn't wake up until 24 hours later when Juuhachi happened to walk into the room and set off my external sensors."

"That's what happened? That's what I walked in on?" Juuhachi asked, staring at him in utter horror.

"When was this?" Bulma asked, her attention now on Cassandra.

"Nearly three years ago,"

"And you still haven't made your Offering?"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"I could ask all three of you the same question. There's no Dark Altar, Bulma," Cassandra murmured.

"What do you mean? It's on that island-"

"Nine miles southwest of South City?" Cassandra inquired, waiting for Bulma to make the connection. It took a few minutes so Cassandra continued, "The island that Dr. Gero leveled out five years ago,"

"Oh no..."

"Yes," Cassandra shrugged. "It wasn't the only remaining Dark Altar, but finding the other isn't easy. I still haven't quite found it yet,"

"We'll help you, then," Chi offered, rising. "Well, now that we know, shall we rejoin the boys?"

"Yeah," Cassandra said eagerly, practically throwing herself through the door just to get out of the room. Juu followed her, wrapping his arms around her after catching her up, nuzzling her neck with his nose. "If it would entice you to cheer up a little, I could always promise a good cuddle by the fire tonight,"

"Enticed," Cassandra smiled as they approached the table. Those at the table who were old enough had set out a few alcoholic beverages and offered them to the returning group. Cassandra took a Smirnoff Ice gratefully, only to shriek as the glass shattered in her hand. "Ah!"

"Cassy?"

"I guess I squeezed too hard," Cassandra reasoned just as every single remaining bottle shattered on the table, forcing the others to jump away from it.

"I suppose you did that, too?"

"No, that wasn't me," Cassandra growled at Yamcha's open accusation, only to go rigid when she felt the outburst of power building in the abyss. "Shit..."

"Do you feel that?" Krillan asked, his hands shaking as the power reached him.

"Oh no..." Bulma breathed as she felt it as well.

"He's rising too quickly..."

"Who?" Yamcha asked, confused.

"Vegeta," Juunanagou muttered, grasping Cassandra's hips when her center of gravity leapt for her head. "Hang on to me,"

"Ride it," She urged, wincing as the surge of dark, uncontrolled power spiraled into existence around them. Seconds before Vegeta's power exploded around them, Ebon-Gray, Gray, and Red shields snapped up around them, creating a bubble of jeweled strength that protected them from the brunt of the power. However, they were still pretty jarred after the incident.

"I," Cassandra gasped, glaring at the ground as it spun around before her eyes. "am going to kill that snarly, stubborn, arrogant, prickly male!"

"Don't you worry," Bulma grumbled as she steadied herself against the table. "I'll deal with him,"

"Be careful,"

"I will," Bulma tested her balance and, satisfied, gathered her purse and keys. "Cassy?"

"I'll be there in two days,"

"Thank you," Bulma moved to hug her best friend and made hastily for her car.

"Well," Chi Chi murmured, heaving a heavy sigh. "I suppose I should start cleaning up this mess,"

"I'll help, mom,"

"No need," Chi lifted her right hand, flicked her wrist, and the shattered bottles and dishes vanished.

"You ok?" Juu's hands hadn't left her hips and Cassandra found herself deeply grateful seeing as how her center of gravity had turned psycho on her and had yet to return to normal.

"Yeah...just a little flustered,"

"You need to rest," Chi murmured as she approached. "You almost drained your jewel trying to uphold that shield,"

"The Lady will be just fine, won't you?"

Whirling around on her heels and nearly toppling into Juunanagou, Cassandra's gold eyes focused on the man that had joined them in the yard. He smiled at her, his red, perfect lips pulled back in a smile, his exaggerated widows peak adding to the eerie effect his pale face already created with the smile. He was the last of his race, a race that she'd never heard of, but she knew him well.

"Geoffrey?" She took a step forward and stopped, perplexed. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come on behalf of an old friend," Geoffrey bowed as he approached her, taking her shaking hands in his own. "You know what tomorrow brings, Lady. It's time to make your Offering," He reached up and ran delicate fingers over the ebon-gray jewel resting against her chest. Sensing the distaste flavoring the air from behind him because of the gesture, he removed his hand and glanced towards Chi Chi. "You've grown into a fine woman, Lady Son."

"Thank you," Chi whispered, breathless. She'd never seen Geoffrey before but she'd heard stories from both her father and sister about the Guardian; the Keep's Librarian. He smiled again but quickly turned his attention back to Cassandra.

"The Dark Throne awaits,"

"What? Wait a minute! I don't want to rule, I told you this ages ago! I told you when I was eighteen that I didn't want to rule and I still don't!"

"You're more like your grandmother than you think, Cassandra. But she eventually took her place as the Dark Queen,"

"Yes, but that was to stop the slaughter of the Kindred! There's no reason for me to-" She stopped when he gave her that all too familiar look. She'd seen it enough from her grandfather when she was a child to know what that meant.

"Another war is coming. It's a long way away, mind you, but if you take the throne now, there's a very good chance that it will never take place."

"I can't do what you ask..."

"Can't you? Look around you, Lady. Your court has formed, save for a few minor deficiencies. You're surrounded by great Warlords and Warlord Princes. Look at the Queens and witches," He paused as he bent down and tickled Maron's cheek. "even the smallest ones. This is your first circle,"

At a loss for words, her gold eyes took in those around her until they focused on Geoffrey again. He retook her hand and smiled ever so gently. "Your Steward of the Court?"

"In attendance,"

Chi and Cassandra both stared in surprise at Ox King now standing in the yard as well. Although his admission to being the Steward seemed restrained, as if he didn't want it to be true. **_Dad?_**

_**We'll speak on the matter later,**_

"Your Master of the Guard?"

Stunned, Cassandra refocused her attention on the current speaker and sighed heavily. "Son Goku. He's in Other World right now but he'll return...some day."

"He will return soon," Geoffrey shrugged his shoulders. "Your First Escort?"

"Prince Vegeta of Vegeta-sei. He's currently with his Queen in West Capital City."

"And the Consort?"

"Jinzouningen Juunanagou. He's behind you,"

Geoffrey turned and produced a small box from his jacket pocket. "Then he shall want to wear this," Extending his hand and the box it held out towards Juunanagou, Geoffrey couldn't help but continue to smile. Sharp azure eyes studied Geoffrey intensely before the box was taken from his hand and the Consorts ring was revealed. Cassandra gasped at the sight of it. "That's...that's grandfather Daemon's ring,"

"Yes,"

"But...that was inlaid with a wedding ring,"

"Correct,"

Nervous, Cassy raised her eyes to Juunanagou's face and was surprised by the look plastered all of it. She moved to stand next to him, her body tense and ready for rejection. However, the ring fit him perfectly and he barely paid it any attention after he had her securely in his arms. "You have a Dark Altar for Cassandra to make her Offering?"

"There has always been a Dark Altar at the Keep," Geoffrey continued to smile. "You will need to accompany her as her Consort. Lady, if you'll follow me?"

"I...yeah,"


	4. The Prince in Rut and the Offering

Chapter 4

* * *

Nervously, Bulma took in a deep breath and steadied herself, bracing her hands on the edge of her dresser. He didn't know she was home, which was a good thing.

_"Use your craft. You'll get him,"_

There were so many ways that she could go about this, but only one would work. If he knew she was there and had a chance to bolt, it would only hurt him more. No, she had to use her craft. She had to throw up shields around herself that even the mighty Saiyajin no Ouji couldn't detect so that she could sneak up on him, take advantage of him...and save his life. The only thing that bothered her was whether or not he'd talk to her afterwards. If she did this...would he hate her? He knew about her jewels, but he didn't know what she could do with them.

Bulma took in a deep breath and felt her body relax. She was a queen. He was her consort, her mate, her husband. She could not just sit by and watch him kill himself because he was too stubborn to give in, so caught in some stupid idea that he'd hurt her when he knew he couldn't do that if he wanted to. Not physically anyway. Verbally was another thing all of its own.

"Ok, Bulma, get it together." She took a last, deep breath and threw up the necessary shields around herself, passing through the wall of her room as if she'd always done it. Her craft came easy to her no matter how long she went without using it. Finding him wouldn't be hard at all. A small probe of her surroundings told her that he wasn't in the house or outside, so it was obvious that he was in the gravity room. Mumbling because once she entered the room the gravity machine would disengage and he'd be alerted to another presence, Bulma moved towards her laboratory building and down the stairs to the level she'd set aside for her husband and the permanent gravity room.

She walked on air to prevent her footfalls from making any sounds, paranoid that the Saiyajin's heightened senses would pick it up and he'd run for cover. She couldn't afford to let that happen. Pausing as she reached the door, she couldn't help but take yet another deep breath. _God, I'm dramatic..._

She opened the door and stepped inside, surprised that the gravity machine hadn't even been activated. However, the door had gotten Vegeta's attention and, exhausted, the Saiyajin climbed to his feet and marched towards the door, glaring at it long and hard before he slammed it shut so hard the entire gravity room shook. Bulma waited a moment, standing undetected beside him, watching for any indication that what Cassandra had predicted was wrong. Unfortunately, when the Saiyajin turned to lean back against the door, she saw it in his eyes, in his body. He was in rut, and it was killing him. She fought the urge to reach out to him, figuring that letting him move away from the door before revealing herself would be wiser. That way she'd have him trapped. Of course...Vegeta didn't react well to being trapped.

Finally, Vegeta moved away from the door, intending to engage the gravity machine when she made her move.

"Vegeta!"

He whirled, his balance almost lost with the action, as his wife dropped her craft induced shields and revealed herself to him. Vegeta shook himself, sure that he was hallucinating, and forced his mind to block out the image of his wife in that sexy little negligee that he loved so much.

"Sit down, you baka!" Bulma growled, holding her palm out, a small burst of gray energy forcing him onto his ass. "Baka, baka, baka!" She glared down at him, aware that he probably thought he was going crazy. "How could you have been so stupid? You should have told me what was wrong weeks ago, Vegeta! Don't you realize what you're doing to yourself? The Saiyajin genetics doesn't allow for this! You can't just exhaust the rut out of your body! It won't work that way with you. The most it will do is kill you," She knelt down in front of him, making sure to spread her legs a little more than necessary. "I'm not losing my husband because he's being a snarly Warlord Prince and won't acknowledge that he has a problem,"

"Woman," He warned, glaring, but he didn't move, afraid that just touching her would be the end of her life.

"I'm going to help you through this, Vegeta, and nothing you say or do is going to change my mind. I love you and I'm not going to let this continue," He growled at her, but he still didn't move and she took advantage in his lack of mobility, sliding herself firmly into his lap, her arms encircling his neck. "Don't fight me, Vegeta. This isn't a battle you can win by training, and you know that. Stop fearing for my life and just take what you need,"

"Get off, onna!"

She glared at him, refusing to budge, her mind made up. "You're in rut, Vegeta. It's going to kill you,"

"Nothing can kill me,"

"That arrogance will if you don't suck it up and just deal with this the way it needs to be dealt with. Don't make me tie you down because I damn sure won't hesitate,"

"You're wrong in thinking you could ever-" Stunned, he stared at her in shock.

"You want to argue with me some more, Vegeta, or are you going to shut up and just take what you need from me?" She removed her hands from his wrists and grasped his elbows, bringing his arms around her waist so that they were almost completely plastered against each other. Her scent filled his nostrils with the movement and he moaned, resting his head against her chest, feeling the rut intensify, feeling his body reacting to her and enticing release from her. "Take me, Vegeta,"

He growled again but it was the hungry little growl she always heard before they made love and relaxed at the sound of it, welcoming the familiar feel of his lips against hers. She moaned in the gentleness of the kiss, feeling herself being pushed down onto the cold tile of the floor, her Saiyajin no Ouji making quick work of their clothes. He paused a moment to regain control over himself before he took her, groaning in relief as he felt the tension in his body easing away.

An hour passed by and after his first release, Vegeta was content to rest and breathe for a moment. Bulma's arms encircled his sweating, exhausted body, and pulled him close to her.

"See?" She whispered, knowing full well that this was no where near over and done with. "You're already feeling better. Next time, please don't be stupid. You're half dead as it is,"

"Quiet," He hissed into her shoulder, shaking his head. "You can reprimand me later when I have the strength to insult you into silence,"

"I'll hold you to that, Vegeta," She kissed his shoulder, holding him a little tighter to herself. At least now she knew she had him, knew she wasn't going to lose him to his own stupidity.

* * *

An Offering to the Darkness took from Sunset to Sunrise, according to that Serpent Lady. She'd said from Sunset to Sunrise. Well, the sun had set and had risen and had set again. Cassandra still had yet to emerge.

"What's going on?" Juunanagou growled into the air before him, wanting desperately to throw those doors open and jump to his lover's rescue if she needed it.

"It's difficult; all the waiting,"

Juunanagou glanced over his shoulder, his azure eyes becoming sharp, intense as the new presence in the room finally stepped into the light. He recognized the gold eyes immediately. They were Cassandra's eyes.

"Her grandmother's Offering was extremely exhausting for me. It took Jaenelle seventy-two hours to reach the pinnacle of her power. Cassandra's birth right was the ebon-gray, therefore her Offering will obviously take longer. It's an exhausting experience so she'll need your strength when she's through." Saetan SaDiablo studied his great granddaughter's Consort with an intensity that made Juunanagou uncomfortable, feeling as if the man was trying to read him like a book.

"Is there something interesting about my body that has you so intrigued, old man?"

Saetan raised a brow in his direction and smirked at the younger man. "It's remarkable how much you resemble your mother," With that said, he turned and left the stunned Android standing before the doors. "Follow me, Juunanagou. We must talk, you and I."

* * *

Two days. Two full days and only now was the rut finally subsiding. He could bare it now, could tolerate that uncomfortable buzzing throughout his body as he moved about the house. Eggs sizzled in the skillet he was staring into, pancakes stacked a yard high placed carefully on a tray next to him. The bacon was done, biscuits and Coffee both arranged next to the pancakes on the tray. Bulma would need her strength, and the energy she'd get from this breakfast and that coffee would perk her up for another round.

Satisfied with the meal he'd made, Vegeta made his way back up the stairs towards their bedroom, becoming terribly aware that the rut still wasn't gone from him. He needed more time to get it out of his system, but at least now it wasn't as bad as before and he knew how to heal it. Curse his stupidity, he should have given in weeks ago. But even now he was afraid of hurting her. She would no doubt have a few bruises after this, not that he didn't have a share of his own. He rolled his right shoulder after setting the food down on her sitting room table and chuckled. "Wench does have a bit of a bite to her," He glanced towards the bed and went rigid at the sight. Bulma's right arm hung limply over the side of the bed and, thanks to the amount of crumpled blankets piled over her, he could barely see the rise and fall of her chest.

"Bulma?" Nervous, he walked towards her and felt sick relief wash through him when she stirred, groaning.

"It's morning already?"

Smirking to hide the nervousness, Vegeta crossed his arms over his naked chest. "Get over here and eat."

"Food?" She sat up in the bed and studied the food with intensity, wondering if he'd be insulted if she put on a robe while they ate. She moved slowly so as not to awaken that predator instinct in him, pulled the thinnest silk nighty she owned out of her closet and slipped it on, grateful that the only reaction she got from him was a husky little growl. "How long have we been at this?"

"Two days," He muttered as he sat down and served her a healthy portion of the food.

"Two days? Really?" Fidgeting now, she grabbed her fork. "Have you gotten the lecture yet?"

"What?"

Startled, Bulma looked up at him, her blue eyes narrowed. "From Cassandra. She's here...isn't she?"

"Onna, there's no one here but you and I,"

"Are you sure?"

Growling, Vegeta slapped a few more pancakes onto his plate and dug in. **_Cassy? _**Nothing, not even a flicker of power from that powerful mind to let her know that she was there. Alarmed and growing nervous, she turned her mind in another direction, hoping that Vegeta wouldn't take too much notice of what she was doing. **_Chi?_**

_**Bulma? You ok?**_

_**Yes, I'm fine. Listen, Cassandra said she'd be here but-**_

_**She's in Ebon Askavi. At the Keep.**_

_**The Keep?**_

_**The Dark Altar, Bulma,**_

_**What? You're sure?**_

_**Yes, Geoffrey came and retrieved her shortly after you left the barbecue. She's making her Offering and taking her place on the Dark Throne. Geoffrey promised that we'd all be contacted when our presence at the Keep was required. Bulma, is it done?**_

_**Almost,**_

_**Then I suggest you get back to it. I don't want Vegeta and Cassandra clashing at the ceremony,**_

_**Understood,**_

_**Be careful, Bulma, and may the Darkness Embrace you, sister,**_

"Onna, what are you doing?"

"What?"

"You haven't heard a word I've said," Vegeta growled dangerously, glaring at her. Why was she so damn distracted?

"I'm sorry. My mind just wandered away from me I suppose," She looked down at her half eaten breakfast and glared at it. "You know, I'm not really that hungry," Bulma looked at him through her lashes and smiled. "At least...not for food,"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER!

A/N; Ok, so I know that there's a lot of confusion about this, and I promise that most of it involving the jewels themselves will be explained in like…chapter 10 XD. It may seem a while away to you but trust me, it isn't. I'm actually writing chapter 9 right now and the chapters up until then are done. I'll post another chapter on Saturday, maybe another on Sunday. I promise that most things will be explained, especially the whole Court thing and the family ties. Yes, Cassandra and Chi Chi are sisters through Ox King and Leora SaDiablo. I'm telling you this now, even though you'll find out in like…another chapter or so, that Juunana and Juuhachi are not actually brother and sister. XD How's that for another added confusion bonus? It'll all work itself out in time, I assure you. If you have any complicated questions you need answered, post it in with your review and I'll be glad to explain it! Love to all!


	5. Swirling Mist

Chapter 5

**Swirling Mist**

**

* * *

**_The mist swirled around her body, rousing her from the meditation she'd been in to bring her attention to her surroundings. Golden eyes blinked away the haze of the meditation and focused in sharply on the walls that surrounded her. The mist vanished and she found herself staring at the painting that dominated her great grandfather's study, perplexed by its presence. She was at the Hall?_

_She moved to stand up and stared down at her hands. She looked so...so young..._

_Standing, Cassandra turned in a small circle, coming to realize that her feet were bare and that she was wearing a cotton sleeping gown, her burgundy locks un-brushed and tangled about her shoulders._

_"Mama?" She called, her voice that of a ten year old. "Mama?" Cassandra moved for the door and flung herself out into the hallway where she heard voices, felt the sadness that flavored the air around her. "Mama?"_

_Stunned, the voices stopped as those in the hallway turned to face her. "Where's mama?"_

_"Sweetheart," The form that knelt before her was familiar, comforting. "Grandpa, where's mom?"_

_Cassandra watched that sad smile spread across Daemon Sadi's face as he reached for her, cradling her close. "Your mother is upstairs with your father. She wanted to talk to him about something,"_

_"Why is everyone so sad?" Cassandra looked over her grandfather's shoulder and stared into Gabrielle's face. "Aunt?"_

_Wiping her eyes of the tears, Gabrielle moved forward and stroked the burgundy hair from her face. "It's Keira, Cassy. She died this morning,"_

_"Died?" The mist swirled, thickened and then she was standing in the middle of a courtyard dressed in a black gown of spider silk, her burgundy hair curled and pulled back halfway into an elegant bun. Her gold eyes were filled with tears as she waited near the fountain, staring up at the stone statues that had plagued her dreams for the last several weeks. Her hands shook as she reached up and ran her fingers over the emerald jewels that made up the beasts' eyes. She took a deep breath and felt her body go rigid. She could feel them behind her, could taste their sadness in the air._

_"They're gone, aren't they?"_

_"Yes, witchling. Your grandparents are gone,"_

_Cassandra turned and faced her great uncle, hating the sorrow and the guilt that swam in his eyes. "I felt it..."_

_"Then why did you ask?"_

_"Because, like you, I'm in denial. There's so much I could have done..."_

_"No, there isn't, sweetheart. Just like there was nothing you could have done to save Aiden from his father. There was nothing you could do because you were only ten," Lucivar moved towards her, embracing her closely. "There's nothing that could have been done. Jaenelle wasn't of the long lived races like you and I. She lived a long and wonderful life with your grandfather, with all of us. Your grandfather went with her because she was his life."_

_"I know..." Cassandra's voice was small as she took in the world around her. "So what do I do now? I haven't made the Offering, I haven't... well..."_

_"There's so little Blood left these days," Lucivar shrugged. "You'll be fine. Don't worry about ruling, don't worry about the courts or anything like that, ok? You just be yourself and do whatever you can to keep you going, little witch, because you're the last this family has. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes, I understand,"_

_The mist swirled again and Cassandra growled into the Abyss. "Why are you showing me this? Why are you plaguing me with these memories?" She turned and stared in confusion at her new surroundings. It was a familiar place, not because she'd been there before, but because she'd seen something similar when she'd helped Bulma in her lab. This was a laboratory without a doubt, but what it had to do with her, she had no idea. At least...not until she glanced to her left and stared at the pod before her. Stunned, she reached a hand out and ran her fingers over the bold black lettering of the number 17 on the pods front. Next to it was a similar pod labeled 18, then 19 and 20. The ladder of the four both being open and vacant._

_"You've got to be kidding me?" She leaned forward and stared into the glass, amazed at the sight of her Consort in stasis. "What is going on?"_

_"Does this frighten you?"_

_Whirling, Cassandra faced the voice and felt anger ripple through her. She knew that face, that voice. "You!"_

_"I'm surprised you remember me. After all, you were only ten..."_

_Sick realization of who was truly standing before her settled in and years of forgotten memories, forgotten hurt came hurdling back to her. Shocked, she groped the table before her for support. "You were the one...You were the one that killed Keira. She was your wife!"_

_Growling, Cassandra reached for the depth of her ebon-gray and found nothing._

_"You're in the middle of making your Offering, SaDiablo, you cannot reach your power this deep in the abyss,"_

_There are other ways to kill a man, Cassandra thought sourly. After all, her great cousin, Surreal, had pulled her aside as a child and had taught her a whole hell of a lot of things about men and how to deal with the nasty ones. And this guy definitely counted as a nasty one._

_"Why are we here? Why are we in Dr. Gero's lab?"_

_She looked up to that old face and noticed the RR patch on the hat he wore. For a moment she was swimming in confusion and then...nothing. "You...you're Dr. Gero!"_

_"That's right," He raised his right hand and shook the controller he held before her eyes. "And you're about to see my greatest creations,"_

_He pressed the button on the controller and she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. The pods behind her had opened and footsteps were heard. Two solid forms now stood behind her and the hand that gripped her shoulder wasn't gentle, wasn't caring. Then again, this wasn't a real reality, it was merely the direction her mind had gone in the abyss while she descended to her real power. She wasn't too terribly worried about anything that might go on._

_"Seventeen, please, join me. There is something we must share with Cassandra,"_

_Without saying a word, Seventeen moved around her and came to stand next to Gero, turning slowly until he faced her. "Cassandra, you remember my son, do you not?"_

_

* * *

_

The shadows the fire cast over his face only added to his sour mood. _You lousy son of a bitch!_

"I didn't kill him slow enough," Juunanagou heard himself snarling. "I should have bled him dry rather than smash that mechanical head of his into a million pieces."

"There's something else you should know, Juunanagou, about Dr. Gero,"

"Is there?"

Saetan hesitated for a moment, knowing what this last little bit of truth would do to the Android that had become his great granddaughter's Consort. Juunanagou rose from the couch and downed the brandy that awaited him while he waited for Saetan to continue.

"You remember the boy I told you about? Keira and Gero's son?"

"What about him?"

Again, he hesitated. "He is still alive,"

"Why should I care?"

"Because he is you,"

Stunned, Juunanagou's blue eyes snapped towards the Guardian and took in the implications of the words. "What...?"

"Gero is your father. You are his son,"

Silence fell in which neither of them moved. The words settled in on his body, feeling as if he'd just been stabbed in the heart repeatedly. His grip on the goblet he held tightened until it started to crack under the pressure, and when it finally hit him completely, the goblet went flying across the room to explode in the fire. Juunanagou's frustrated, angry, and anguished scream followed it, shaking the foundation of the Keep and startling Saetan a little into moving forward. Juunanagou slipped to his knees and stared into the fire, tears he would never have let loose spilling over his cheeks in torrents. All of this time and the son of a bitch had been his father?

The door opened and Draca stepped inside, her hands clasped before her. "She is coming."

Juunanagou growled and wiped his eyes dry, rising a little shakily to his feet. "I'll go to her,"

"No," Draca closed the door without touching it and stared them down. "The High Lord understands what the next few minutes will decide, however, you do not,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Draca's eyes left his to pin Saetan in his place. "She is stronger than Jaenelle,"

"I know,"

"Her power is much deeper in the abyss,"

"I had believed it might be so,"

Draca's eyes returned to Juunanagou, willing him to understand. "Do not fear her,"

"Oh please, lady. Vegeta could kill me by thumping me on the head now and I'm not afraid of him still. So why should you be worried?"

"Because, had Vegeta's power been contained in a jewel rather than manifesting itself into his body, you would know that he has only reached the power granted to him by his birthright."

"Yeah, yeah, the Legendary Super Saiyajin,"

"But that power in a Jewel?"

"The Ebony," Saetan murmured, nodding.

"Yes, which is exactly why you did not openly object to Bulma taking him as a mate. However, that is not the pinnacle of his power. He has much to learn, much to achieve. He may yet become even stronger. We have all seen how Son Goku has strengthened. Goku shall be stronger by far, of course, but if they fought seriously, it would be a dangerously close battle. The outcome cannot be guessed. Vegeta and Goku will both become far stronger then either are now and only when they reach the pinnacle of that power, their Offering, will they stop getting stronger."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Neither will _ever_ be as strong as the Queen of the Darkness is now,"

He stared at her for a moment, unable to believe what she was saying for the longest moment. But as the doorway was filled with another's presence, that arrogant, playful and boyish smile spread over his lips. "You're late,"

Cassandra looked over at him and smiled faintly, her eyes swimming with emotion...and exhaustion. Saetan's eyes were transfixed by the jewel she was wearing, amazement coursing throughout the room. It wasn't the ebony that Jaenelle had worn, or the Twilights Dawn, but something totally different. It was a black jewel with gray and purple streaks of lightening flashing through it. The power it contained...

The floor fell out from under him and slammed back up again, and for the first time, Cassandra noticed him.

"S-Saetan?"

"Witchling," Saetan smiled at her and stepped forward, embracing her gently. One glance at Draca had him stepping back. "I must speak with Draca. I'll be back in a few minutes,"

"Ok," She smiled gently, watching both of them leave, the door closing behind them.

"Cass?"

"We have to talk," She murmured as she turned and faced him. She was tired, that was painfully obvious, but she wouldn't rest until she got whatever was on her mind out of her system. "I saw something in abyss, Juu. Something about you..."

"And what was that?" He walked towards her, standing directly in front of her, blocking the light from the fire with his body.

"It's about Gero,"

Despite hearing that bastard's name, Juunanagou smiled softly, raising his left hand to gently stroke the burgundy locks from her face. "I know, Cass. Saetan told me,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be," He murmured, lifting his other hand to cup the other side of her face. "Cass, I've been worried sick. You've been in that damned altar room for ninety-six damn hours,"

"Four days? That's how long it took?" Surprised, Cassandra just stared at him, too exhausted to voice the thousands of questions she had. Seeing this, Juunanagou drew her against his chest and lead her over to the couch where he gently eased her onto it. "I can't believe it took that long..." She rubbed her eyes and groaned deeply, her shoulders sagging. "Bulma..."

"I wouldn't worry about her," Juu muttered, sitting back on the couch. "Vegeta hasn't exploded again so I think she did her job,"

Cassandra nodded and leaned against his side, yawning heavily. "I'm tired..."

"Then sleep,"

"Permit me a few moments?" Saetan had rejoined them, slowly coming to kneel before her.

"I thought you were gone..."

He smiled gently, stroking her hands with his long, black tinted nails. "I made a promise and I intend to keep it." When her look turned to confusion, he shook his head. "I will explain that later. For the moment, there's something else you need to focus on. Someone wants to see you,"

"Who?" As the shadow passed over her form and drew her eyes towards the doorway, emotion clogged her throat and for a moment she stopped breathing. _"You're here!"_

_

* * *

_End of Chapter! Oh boy am I ever late in updating this...but, alas...my laptop died on me so I had to send it back. I'm on my dad's computer in the dining room...needless to say, I hate it because it's so...bleh...but anyway! I have like...three more chapters to update with and I might add one more in tonight. Review with your questions and comments, please! If you're confused about something, I can't fix that problem if you don't voice it to me! XD Love to all!_  
_


End file.
